


The Forgotten Truth.

by CryptidKid2020



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Mystery Trio, No Smut, Psychological Torture, StanleyxFiddleford, Super Angst, Torture, and also just good fluff, society of the blind eye - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidKid2020/pseuds/CryptidKid2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was fine we were happy, we still had our close bond with one another, and the best thing was that our world wasn't fucked up yet….This is the end of our story, the splitting of the Mystery trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "-----------" means time change/scenery change, italics mean important words, bold words are flash backs. Review are greatly welcome.

Prologue:

It's been almost six years since my twin brother and me moved from a big city, to a small road-side town in central Oregon called Gravity Falls, back then we both just graduated from high school. My brother Stanley just grazed by, with help from me, while I passed with perfect grades, I wanted to do something with my life….and I didn't know about Stanley besides treasure hunting. I was inspired by my six fingered hands and I knew what I wanted, so I came up with a plan that fitted both of our desires; I researched places with hot spots of anomalies' and with my results I found a small lumber town in Oregon. So me and my twin Stanley said our goodbyes and packed our bags, and drove across the state to Gravity falls our new home, where we purchased (with what little money we had) a rundown shack in the middle of the forest. We settled in and I began to start writing in a series of journals about this mysterious little town, a couple of months went by with just me and Stan, he liked to call us the 'Mystery Twins' at first I didn't agree, but after while it seemed that we were like paranormal investigators, later we met a recently divorced tech genius named Fiddleford H. McGucket, we quickly added him to our so called group of 'Monster hunters'. And that was the beginning of us the Mystery Trio.


	2. The Blind Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley and Stanford say hello to their new but, old friend.

(1982, June 16)

"Hey, Stanford did you go to the store recently?"Asks Stanley, as he closes the refrigerator door, waiting for a response.

"Ford….If your still sleeping I swear. "He calls up the stairs, while he starts to climb up them.

Stan gets to the top and loudly opens Fords door, thinking of seeing him lying down in his bed like he has been since Fiddleford Quit after a work mishap a month before.

'I should be the one in bed being heart broken not him' thought Stanley, but quickly shook it out of his head, realizing that his brother wasn't there making him say.

"What?" He said out loud, before hearing a muffled grunt behind him, turning around to see what made the sound was his twin bound and gagged in the corner of his room with as a look of horror was stuck into his eyes.

"What Ford!" he shouts, as he runs over and pulls the gag out of this mouth.

"LEE WATCH OUT!" Stanford screams, at his twin before a large pipe strikes Stan's head making him fall over and seeing his brother being dragged from the room before the scene fades and turns pitch black.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on we need to get started McGucket, their going to want answers when they wake up so let's just do it before then." suggests a gruff voice coming from the pitch black.

"No, I need to explain to them why I'm doing this, plus if I can convince them to join us." Says a familiar voice, but with an unknown assertiveness to it.

'Defiantly the leader' Stanford thinks to himself, before hearing a moan from a person next to him, only to be his brother.

The Pitch black quickly fades as a bag over his head gets ripped off pulling a couple of hairs. While his eyes dilate, he sees a dim light behind a bunch of shadowy figures backing away, as the smaller one walks up closer.

"Welcome Stanford, to my society of the blind eye." Fiddleford greeted, looking at Ford with dark drooping bags under his eyes. And hair that looked like it was owned by a crazy scientist…..which was pretty accurate.

"Ph-hids?" Stanley muffles, as he winces from the pain coming from the back of his head.

"FIDDS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Shouts Stanford, as Fidds takes out the gags from their mouths.

"If you keep yelling I will just put these back in….Do you understand!" shouts Fiddleford, loudly in his face while grabbing him by the shirt. Stanford silently nods to calm down Fidds, while he pushes back Ford and combs his hair with a shaky hand.

"What happened to you Fidds?" Asked Stanley, in a gentle but stern voice, as he struggles in his bonds

"HA, WHAT DO YOU THINK?" scoffed Fiddleford sarcastically, as he glares at the twins.

"I started over that's what happened, I build a gun that erased my memories that h-hurt me and h-haunted me, and I-I thought that others would have the same p-problems and I wanted to h-help t-them. A-and you two are causing p-problems for m-my plans for the future s-so I need to fix it….unless you want to j-join us." Fiddleford stutters, while he chews on his nails.

"We never will!" Hisses Stanley.

"Fidds I'm so sorry." Sigh's Stanford, looking up at Fiddleford.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yells Fiddleford, while a hooded figure comes up and punches Ford in the stomach, making Stanford topple over and fall on his knees coughing.

"Fiddleford come on, let us go!" pleaded Stanley, feeling his brother's pain.

"Ivan, get the g-gun they gave u-us there answer s-so let's get this over with." Bosses Fiddleford, to another hooded figure lurking in the shadows, Stanford looks up at Stanley while he still is trying to recover from that gut punch. While Fiddleford gets the gun from 'Ivan' and slowly lowers it down to Stanford's head.

"F-Fiddleford were friends, YOU CANT TO THIS!" Begged Stanley, as Fiddleford's finger slowly puts pressure on the trigger, as Ford scrunches up his face as his eyes start to sting with tears.

"It has to be done. Fiddleford says, in a low sadist tone, before putting a little more pressure on the trigger as chanting from the others starts in the back.

"NO!"


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford tries to make a deal.

"NO!" Stanley shouts, as Fiddleford drops the gun down to his leg, letting Stanford shakily breathe out in relief.

"What!" Fiddleford shouted, looking directly into Stan's fear stricken eyes.

"You can't do this." Stanley croaked, him having his throat being completely dry.

"Is that all?" Fiddleford questioned, raising the gun back to Stanford's head, as Stanley tries again to get out of his bonds.

"No, it's n-not." Stanford Informed, Wincing as he slowly starts to get up, only to be knocked down again, by the same man before.

"Well, why don't you tell us why not?" The hooded man scoffed, being cut off by Ford.

"The journals." Stanford huffed, looking up at Fiddleford as he could see the anger rising in his eyes, while he grabs Ford by the chin and looked straight into his eyes.

"W-where are they?" Growled Fiddleford, as Stanford yanks away from him, Stanley looks down at the scene that is playing before him.

"Like I would tell you, look what you're doing Fidds!" Spat Ford, "This isn't you." Stanford mumbles under his breath, Fiddleford backs up and pinches his nose between his fingers.

"Ivan, M-Mack and Kurt go search their house for the j-journals." Ordered Fiddleford, as he walks away from the Twins, he turns back and looks at them before completely leaving, while another hooded figure comes up and puts the gags back in their mouths and too walk away leaving Stan and Ford in the empty dim lighted room.

"What do you mean you couldn't find the other two?" Snaps Fiddleford, glaring at the other member who returned, Stanford squirmed in his bonds when heard Fidds say 'other two' meaning that they actually found one of his journals. Fiddleford Stomped his way to the Stanley and Stanford, and pulled out Stanford's gag and slapped him hard on his cheek; Stanley tugged hard on his bonds making it burn his wrists, and shouted at Fiddleford but was muffled by his gag.

"Where did you hide the others!" Fiddleford shouted, making Ford lean away from his face.

"I will never tell you!" Shouted back Stanford, he winced at the sharp stinging on the side of his face.

"W-well then I-I have q-quite a problem on my hands t-then." Said Fiddleford, as he brushed his hand threw his hair making it shed. Fiddleford snapped and three other hooded figures walked up and grabbed Stanley by the arms dragging him away from Stanford with a sound of muffled yelps for help.

"Wait stop! Where are you taking him!" Pleaded Stanford, Trying to follow his brother but being held back by Fiddleford and another hooded man named Ivan, and his eyes started to sting again.

"Don't worry Stanford he will be fine." Fiddleford lied, as Ivan was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Please don't hurt him! I-I will tell you where the journals are!" blurted Ford, biting the bottom of his lip hoping that they will agree to what he offers. Fiddleford lets go of Stanford signaling to Ivan to do the same, Ford fell to his knees and looked up at Fiddleford with a stern face.

"What did you say you would do?" Asks Fidds, already knowing what he said.

"I will tell you where my journals are if you don't hurt my brother." Clarified Stanford, having a pure look of hatred painted on his face that made even Fiddleford cringe and feel bad for what we was doing to them, Fidds shook his head and looked back down at Ford doing the same.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Fiddleford chimed in, standing up straighter.

"He's telling the truth, and If he is lying why would he, he knows where not lying about his brother." Ivan insisted, looking away from Stanford and looking at Fiddleford.

"I'm not going to tell you where I hid my journals, unless I have Stan by my side." Ford declared, not looking away from Fiddleford's face like they were having a never ending staring contest.

"Y-you can have him back when you t-tell us where one of the journals are." Fiddleford proposed. "So what will it be?" Ivan asks, looking down at Stanford.

"......" Stanford, hesitated, as Fiddleford speaks up again. "Well, what do you say." He hisses tapping his foot as he loses patients. "F-ine, the second journal I hid it in a tree stump five miles west from town into the forest." Ford mumbles, as he stares down at the floor.

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" Fiddleford thanked, looking from Ford to Ivan as he gestured for him to go tell the others to bring back Stanley.

"Now tell where the third journal is." Fiddleford urged, looking back down at Ford, Fidds saw the pain and shame in his eyes and the panic of his brother being hurt, he cringed again as he started to feel the stirring of sadness and guilt in his gut for the people who he used to call his friends.

"Not until I have Stan back." Ford hissed, now looking at Fidds with anger and hatred. But just as he finished his sentence he saw Stanley being dragged back still struggling in the others grip around his arms, and being tossed back on the ground shouting muffled curse words.

"Can you take the gag out of his mouth?" Growled Stanford, as Fiddleford takes it out. "So now you have your brother tell us where the third journal is." Spoke Fiddleford, looking down at the twins.

"F-Ford don't tell me you said where you hid the journals at?" Asked Stan, but he knew already by the look on his face is exactly what he did. "Why did you do that bro!" Stanley Questioned, he opened his mouth again and was about to say something else but look on his brothers face was all he needed to know, and he closed mouth again.

"Okay you got your brother now tell me where the third journal is." Fiddleford repeated, but as he gets more agitated from the wait and started to get impatient and angry.

"Fidds come on you now have two journals ju-." Stanley was cut off by the sound of his brother being smacked again. "Now if you don't want that to happen again I think you better keep your mouth shut!" Fiddleford Shouted, and Stanley looked at his brother who was breathing very shakily and then looked at Fiddleford with the look of absolute deep hatred for him making him turn away out of guilt.

"I hid the third Journal in the woods in a secret hole in the ground about two miles away from our house." Stanford admitted, and looked at Stan who felt guilty for getting his brother slapped.

"Alright now we just need to get them…..And Stanford, Stanley you're going to help me." Fiddleford smiled and turned away as the twins looked at each other then saw someone putting bags over their heads.


	4. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I call the memory erasing gun just 'gun' so just to clarity.)

The trip back to the shack wasn't exactly a normal one for them, the twins sat in the back of a car arms tied behind their backs and bags over their heads, and oddly enough Fiddleford was driving but he was just alone, no other member just him.

'Maybe we can jump him or maybe them?' Stanley asks himself. 'Or maybe we can change Fidds mind or help him in some way, he was his friend.' Just as he mentally snaps out of his thoughts the car stops.

Fiddleford gets out of the car, slamming the door closed making the both of them flinch. "Stan, what do we do?" Stanford asks, trying to move his hands.

"Well I only hear one door close and I think that was Fiddleford, we could jump him?" Stanley suggests, but before Ford could reply his door was yanked open making him fall out on his back in the dust.

"Ford you alright?" Stan Questions, as Ford moans from the pain.

"Y-ya I'm okay I think." Groaned Ford as the bag over his head gets taken off. While still on his back and his eyes adjusting to the new light, he sees his brother being pulled from the car by Fiddleford.

"Fiddleford, why did you bring us with you?" Stanley hissed, as his eyes also adjust to the light, as he sees Ford on the ground wincing every time he tries to get up.

"Help him why don't ya!" bursts out Stan, kneeling down to his brother as they both look up at him.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO STANLEY PINES!" Fiddleford exploded, startling Stan which makes him fall hard onto his ass. And instead of yelling back he just started to laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Fiddleford asks, getting agitated by his useless chuckling. "Cos if you ever did that earlier we wouldn't be in this situation right now." Replies Stanley, starting to stop laughing and turning serious again, "What do you mean earlier?" Fiddleford hissed, getting more and more agitated by his nonsense.

"Fidds you don't remember do you?" Stanford gasped, finally sitting up. Fiddleford started hearing faded voices in his head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Fidds, Come on we need to test the portal it's almost complete." Ford sighs._ **

**_"I j-just think we need to wait until it's done." Fiddleford suggests. "Eh, come on nerd I think pointdexter is right this time." Stanley declared._ **

**_"Okay…Fine w-we should do it." Fiddleford said shyly._ **

**_"Great? Alright Fidds, you get the dummy Stan yo-"_ **

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

The Flashback ended and anger had risen higher and higher until….. "IT WAS YOU TWO'S FAULT THAT IM LIKE THIS, YOU SHOULD OF LISTENED TO ME I WAS RIGHT!" Fiddleford had exploded again, making both of the twins flinch, leaning back against the side of the car, both feeling incredible guilty and scared.

"Fidds we know you w-were right, I'm so sorry." Stanley shakily sighs, looking up at Fiddleford with genuine sadness and guilt, Fiddleford was about to exploded again he snatched and raised the gun pointing it at him but stopped because of the scared, sad and confusion in his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Fiddleford sobbed, dropping the gun and collapsing to the ground grabbing his knees and crying into them. Stanley holds his breath and bits his lip, waiting for the impact, but instead he hears muffled sobbing and opens his eyes to see Fiddleford in a small curled up ball.

"F-fidds….." Stanley Coos, as his whole body relaxes. "I-I shouldn't h-have d-done t-this." Confesses Fiddleford, continuing to blame himself under his breath until he realizes that this does need to happen, so it won't hurt anyone else. Stanley and Stanford share a look and then look back at Fiddleford.

"Fiddleford c-come on we can work this out, just let-" Fiddleford cuts off Stanford as he grabs the gun and points it at the twins again. "S-stand up." Fiddleford ordered. "Fiddleford just let us talk to you!" Stanley grunted, making Fiddleford gain a tighter grip on the gun. "Get up…..NOW!" Fiddleford demands being more aggressive, the twins slowly get up using the car as a balance.

"Walk in front of me, and show me where the Journal is." Hisses Fiddleford. "And I-If you t-think you can t-trick me, I will n-not hesitate to u-use this on him, same for you Stan." Fiddleford added, pointing at Stanley with the gun. "O-Okay." Ford gulped, as Stanley replied with a mellow growl and both started to walk with Fiddleford trailing behind them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much f-further?" Fiddleford asks, not letting a grip off the gun. "About a half a mile, we already passed a marker meaning one mile." Stanford replies, becoming tenser as Fiddleford grip on the gun increases.

"Fiddleford, do you think we could take a break?" Stanley suggests, while Fidds looks down at his much shaken, clammy hands and looks up back at Stan.

"Y-Ya, l-let's get up to t-that clearing." Fiddleford hesitates, realizing this is the much he's walked in a while; he points the gun up at a pathway between two trees showing where they should stop. Stanley makes it up to the trees and leans up against one of them, Stanford tries sitting down but his hand behind his back makes it incredibly difficult, until Fiddleford caught up and pushed him down rough on the shoulder making him fall hard on his ass.

"Ow." Stanford moaned, trying to adjust himself.

Fiddleford sat across from them on a tree, burying his head in his knees with his hand still on memory erasing gun. "We can o-only stay h-here for an s-second." Fidds grunted, flinching and gripping harder on the gun, when he heard Stanley struggling to sit down.

Stan sighs, and looks up at Fiddleford who breathing in and out shakily. "Fiddleford…w-why are you doing this." Stanley calmly asks, Fiddleford slowly looks up and was about to threaten him again, but the look in his eyes weren't hatred or anger just looked hopeless and curious.

"W-Well the Blind Eye and I h-have plans t-to help peo-."

Stan interrupts Fiddleford. "No I mean you Fidds, why are you doing this…..we were happy before." Stanford looked at Fiddleford hoping he doesn't lash out at Stan and him, but instead he just looks down and buries his head in his arms dropping the gun on the ground.

"T-This is not what I-I wanted, I-I kinda g-got carried a-away." Fiddleford's words crack, and his eyes start to tear up again, but he tries to suck it up and looks back up at Stanford and Stanley, both looking nervous about what he will say next.

"Fiddleford…" Ford says, as Fiddleford grabs up the gun and stands up. "C-Come on we need to g-go." Fiddleford enforced, still shaken up by ever do growing feeling of guilt in his gut. "Fiddleford, come on its almost dark…..it's not safe at this time, we need to go back." Stanford suggests, leaning against Stan to get up.

"N-Not until I have t-those journals." Fiddleford insists. "Fidds, come he's right we-."

Stan gets abruptly cut off by Fiddleford as he exploded. "NOT UNTIL I HAVE THE JOURNALS!" Stanford falls back down, having his back facing the forest.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED THEM?" Stan Shouts back, leaning forward into his face.

"Guys please don't yell you'll attract a m-monster!" Ford pleads, but it's too late, a monster a size of a large truck lets out a deep growl behind Stanford, making Fidds and Stan stop bickering and look in pure horror at the ferocious beast, as it slowly makes its way to Stanford.


	5. Forgotten Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford tries to remember what happened before the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There is some cussing in this chapter, and lots of little cute moments between Stan and Fiddleford. Also don't forget to write review their very helpful, and i think this might be the second to last chapter.)

‘Why didn’t I stop yelling, I don’t even know why, I guess I was pissed at Fidds for getting a little carried away…..wait what am I saying! He’s gone insane, why would he do this to us! We are friends I mean me and him were closer than just Friends.’ Stanley internally yelled to himself, as the monster to be known as a Gremloblin picked up his brother in a death tight grip getting tighter, making Stanford wince as he tries to struggle his way out of it only to get tighter and tighter, before getting the air knocked out of him.  
“Ford!” shouted Stan. “Stan…..HELP……ME!” Stanford managed to wheeze out, as Fiddleford backs away from the monster in front of him.  
Fiddleford shouted, “What is that thing!”  
“Dammit! Fidds you really fucking messed up didn’t you!” screamed Stanley, trying to get out of the bonds, but only to give him deeper rope burns.  
Fiddleford, filled with guilt for an unknown reason looked down, “I-I did d-didn’t I.” mumbled Fiddleford under his breath. Stan saw the look at Fiddleford face then turned to his brother, struggling to catch his breath with fear glassing his eyes.  
He turned back to Fiddleford and sighed, “Fiddleford…..please untie me! We need to help him.” Fiddleford looked up looking at the worry and fear in his face, he almost says yes but his mind tells him to just leave and find the journals by himself and erase what he’d seen and done later, but.  
“Fidds please, trust me.” Stanley pleaded, looking at him strait in the eyes, making Fiddleford feel like when they first kissed, a long time ago it seemed, Fiddleford closed his eyes and tried to remember that day he mostly erased everything what happened but that moment.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1981, November 29th)  
“Fiddleford, I think you have packed enough already.” Stanford mentions, looking at his overstuffed bag.  
“I think we need to be prepared for everything.” Fiddleford sighs, looking from his bag to Ford, as he continues to eye his bag. While Stan, walks in beside his brother.  
“Can you even carry that all….I mean you’re pretty scrawny, even for a nerd.” Stan implies, the ‘nerd’ was his nickname from Stanley, he used to be sick of it but now he rather enjoys hearing it, because he knows it’s not mean but more of a loving kind of nickname.

  
Fiddleford blushed as Stanley roughly pats his back, “I-I can carry it.” Fidds insisted, looking up at Stan and Ford who were just a little taller than him.  
“Alright whatever, but if you can’t handle it ask me to carry it.” Stan adds, griping his own bag on his shoulder.  
“Fiddleford, just put somethings back it’s only a little field research.” Ford proposed, looking back down at Fiddleford.  
“Well the last time you said that we were stuck in the forest for two and a half days.” Fidds reminded him, Ford just sighed. “At least leave the sleeping bag.” Stanford urged.  
“Fine, just if we get stuck again and we need to sleep outside I will say I told you so.” Fiddleford said.

  
Stanley chimed in saying, “Alright you nerds ready to go I’m dying of boredom over here.” He adds Standing by the door.  
“Yep, what about you Fidds got rid of the sleeping bag.” Stanford asks, adding a genuine smile on his face, Ford always loved doing field research almost as much as Stanley but never that much I guess when you love punching things and that what your jobs lets you do then it’s a no brainier.  
Stan opened the door and walked outside followed by Ford, Fiddleford took a deep breath and took a step, almost losing his balance over his bag but caught himself and continued to walk out the door.

  
The trio was walking through the forest a little past noon, it was a little later than normal no one really cared but, Stanford.  
“So what is it today, pointdexter?” Stan asks, nudging his brother in the arm, while he snaps out of reading his journal number three. “Oh, um I think if we keep heading east we can find some gnomes.” Replies Ford, while his brother raises an eyebrow at him. “Gnomes?” Stan Questioned.  
Ford sighed and turned to his brother, “Yes Gnomes, you don’t have to repeat it.” He replied in a sarcastic tone. “You meaning the ones like the garden ones, right?” Stan asks, walking backwards talking to his brother.

  
Fiddleford walks faster and catches up with them, “T-There not dangerous a-are they?” Fiddleford asks being slightly hesitant.  
“Dunno, never seen them before bu-.”Ford didn’t get to finish his sentence before Stan budding in, “How could they be, if there anything that I imagine their nothing but a pest.” Stanley smirked, before joining his brother’s side again, as he slightly glares at him for interrupting him.  
“Y-Ya I bet your r-right, I guess when you see al-.”Fidds agrees before finding himself being dragged into the forest, too quick to even yell for help. “What were you saying Fidds?” Questioned Stanford, waiting for a reply, “Fidds?” He asks again, stopping in his tracks, turning around to see where Fiddleford should’ve been now being empty.  
“Stan!” He yells, making his brother also turn around. “Where’s the nerd?” Stan asks, trying to act cool in front of his brother, but in reality his insides boil with worry.”  
“I don’t know, he knows better than to walk off!” Ford hisses, as he starts to look in his journal for an answer. “I mean what would take him!” Ford began to panic, brushing his hand threw his hair messing it up then it already was. (He doesn’t really care about his appearance that much nor his hygiene.)  
“Well what’s liv’n around these parts?” Stan Asks, feeling his brother panic going into him as well. “Well what doesn’t live here!” Replies Ford, franticly flipping the pages of the journal.  
“I Got It!” Ford exclaims. “What, took him?” Asks Stanley, still trying to hide his own panic.  
Ford shouted, “Gnomes!”  
“What about them? Come on sixer we need to find the nerd and not those little twerps.” Stan questions then sighs, pinching his nose between his two fingers.  
“What! No the Gnomes, they took him!” Ford hisses at his brother. “Why would they take him? I mean he’s not the biggest member in the trio so they wouldn’t eat him will they? Wait will they!?” Asks Stan in shock of imagining his close friend being eaten by little gremlins on his watch.  
“Well if that is the case it shouldn’t matter why they took him, we just need to find him.” Stanford lectured his brother, he grunts in agreement. “So where would you think they would take him? Mister Know-it-all about the paranormal?” Stan Snaps, crossing his arms and looking at his brother.  
“Well, we were going east before, so we need to keep going east until we find a dead end and a clearing between some bushes.” Says Ford, like he was doing a presentation at school.

  
“Where did you get that information?” Stan asks, raising an eyebrow at his twin. “I have contacts Lee, I’m not just some hermit shut in.” Stanford hisses rudely, at his twin. “Well then, touchy subject.” Stan mumbles under his breath, thinking about all the secrets that his own brother is keeping from him, his stomach becomes a knot just thinking about it.  
“Sorry Stan, I guess I’m just worried about Fiddl-.” “Eh, no chick flick moments, I get what you mean.” Interrupts Stan, reading his twin thoughts, and giving him a sheepish grin as a reply.  
“Just about 2 and a half miles left.” Sighs Stanford, gripping harder on his journal.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Where am I? Why can I only see pitch black? Why can’t I move? Am I Dead! Where’s Stan and Ford!’ Thinks Fiddleford, waking up and slowly waking up from being unconscious.  
“Where am I?” Fiddleford asks, slowly opening his eyes and wincing at the pain throbbing from his head, and familiar taste the metallic in his mouth.  
“Oh, hey sorry about the hitting on the head, you wouldn’t stay still and It made a little difficult.” Apologizes a small brunette Gnome looking down at Fidds strait in the eyes.  
Fiddleford starts to recall what happened to him, he walking with Stan and Ford talking than him getting dragged into the forest by tiny people they tried tying him to the ground but his struggling made it nearly impossible until the brunette Gnome hit him in the head with a rock creating a deep gash in his head making it drip blood down his face.  
“Sorry and about the blood.” Apologizes the Gnome again, “Welp, hello I’m Steve and that’s Rick, Jim and….sorry what’s your name again?” Asks Steve pointing at a couple other Gnome crowding around him, and ends up pointing at a dark gray haired Gnome in the back.  
“Shmebulock…senior.” Answers the one Gnome called ‘Shmebulock’

  
“What am I doing here!” Shouts Fiddleford, Struggling in the ropes pinning him to the ground. “Let me go!” Fiddleford demands.  
“No can do, Fidds w-.” “How do you know my name?” Questions Fiddleford, being slightly creeped out.  
“Well we have been watching your little ‘trio’ and we have been planning which one of you would be a good future queen and you seemed li-.” Steve said, doing air quotes at trio and became interrupted again by Fiddleford.  
“Wait! Queen? I’m a man!” Croaked Fiddleford, turning red after hearing his own voice crack.  
“Well you sure were more feminine than the other two, and by far the easiest to grab.” Nods Steve, while the rest nods with him.  
“First, let me go! Second, that’s very rude of you.” Fidds hisses, at the Gnomes.  
“Sorry, we can’t let you go, we need you to be our queen.” Steve informed, walking around to the other side of Fiddleford’s face. “What h-happens if I d-don’t want to be y-your queen?” Fiddleford stutters, trying to turn his head.

  
“Then we’ll eat you......Just kidding you don’t have a choice.” Chuckles Steve, “Just wait after a decade you’ll learn that this is the best thing to ever have happened to you.” Says Steve, while Fiddleford struggles in his bonds, as he hears those words.  
“STAN, FORD…….HELP!” Yelps Fiddleford, before Steve’s two small hands cover his mouth.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stanford and Stanley, continue to walk east until Stan hears a familiar faint voice coming from there left. “Did you hear that, Ford?” Stan asks, as he stops walking and puts his finger in his ear.  
“What no, did you hear him?” Replies Stanford stopping a few steps ahead of him. “Ya, I think I did come on!” Stan urges Ford to follow him into the bushes. “What but we should keep going east!” Adds Stanford, pointing to the trail ahead of him.  
“Fine, suit yourself I’m taking a short cut.” Stan declared, heading into the bushes.  
“Wait! Stan….Dammit.” Ford mumbles to himself, before following his brother into the forest.  
Stanley takes lead in the mission to find Fiddleford, Stan tried not to think what the Gnomes did or going to do to him, he really tried to repress his feelings of worry and panic flooding threw his head, Stan tried not let his brother see him this way.

  
“Why, all of a sudden are you worrying about Fiddleford?” Asks Ford, holding back a smirk smile.  
“What makes you think that?” Answers Stan, rather very quickly, almost giving himself away.  
“Well for one, you’re walking quite a bit faster than me, second the look of fear on your face.” Stanford implied, walking faster to stay up to Stan as he marches threw the forest.  
“What, a man can’t be worrying about a co-worker.” Stan hisses, slowing down his pace.  
Ford walks side by side with his twin, “Stan, you can say friend he’s not a bad guy….and you can worry about him, I mean I’m worried too.”  
Stanley sighs and looks down, not replying to Ford, until a large thorn bush in front of them makes a squeaking noise. “Did you hear that?” Whispers Stan, stopping.  
“I think it came from that bush.” Ford exclaimed, copying his twins whisper tone.  
“I’m gonna to check it out.” Huffed Stan. “Wait I’m coming too.” Replied Ford, putting his arm in front of Stan’s chest so he can’t continue to walk towards.  
“Come on sixer, I could be what took Fidds.” Stan implies, looking at Ford.  
“Well….I will take that chance then.” Ford responded, looking back at Stan, making him nod and turn back to the squeaking bush.  
“Just at least stay behind me.” Agreed Stan, slowly approaching the bush with Ford following him.  
Stan Approaches the prickly bush and tries not to prick himself, and slowly moves the bushes to reveal a small bearded creature being wrapped in horned vines. All Stanley could do was blink at it, while Ford Was trying to write every little thing about it in his journal.

  
“S-Should we help it?” Asks Stan, turning to his brother. “Um…..sure maybe it will help us find Fiddleford.” Replies Stanford looking up from his journal for a second, Stan gingerly moved the vines off the Gnome and lifted it up out of the bushes, pinching the Gnomes shirt, holding it in front of his face.  
“Umm…….Can you tell us where our friend is?” Sighed Stanley, as the Gnome starts to struggle in Stan’s grip. “A little help Ford?” Asks Stan, looking at his brother franticly writing, before the Gnome manages to bite Stan’s hand, making his reflexes react making him drop the Gnome, running away further into the forest.  
“Ford, Come on we need to follow it!” Hisses Stan, yanking his twin’s arm, to follow him. “What Stan where are we going!” Shouts Ford, managing to follow his brothers pace, after the Gnome.  
“Well, if that’s a Gnome then we need to follow it back to its home or whatever….I thought it was worth a shot.” Answers Stan, still running after the Gnome. “No, Stan that’s a great idea!” Exclaims Stanford, finally catching up with Stan.  
Stan, chuckles at what his genius twin said, “I so wish I was recording this right now.” Stan and Ford stop as they lose track of the Gnome. “Fuck! Where did he go?” Stan ranted, as they were stuck in a meadow of bushes and trees.  
A small amount hushed speech, made Stan start walking towards a cluster of bushes to the left of him and Ford. “Ford….I think you might want to get that diary of yours.” Stan remarked.  
Stanford turned to his brother and grunted, “Stan I told you multiple times it’s a journal…and why should I?” Mumbled Ford, striding towards his twin as he continues to stare at the bushes.

  
“Well, why don’t you feast your eyes on this!” Says Stanley, moving some bushes to reveal a small civilization of Gnomes.  
Stanford was completely wordless, he only managed to make a couple of mumbles of excitement as he was trying to get it all down on the pages that he detonated for Gnomes. “Ford, come on we need to find Fiddleford.” Stan reminded his twin, elbowing him in the arm.  
“St-mph!” Shouts Fiddleford, still being muffled by the Gnomes hands, making Stanford and Stan’s attention shift.  
“Hey let him go!” Demands Stanley, tramping his way to the brunette Gnome, named Steve.  
“Oh, hello um……..t-this isn’t what it looks like.” Says Steve, looking up at Stan and Ford, releasing Fiddleford mouth.  
“It doesn’t matter, what it does or doesn’t look like you still took our friend!” Shouts Ford, looking down at Steve.

  
“W-Well just to clarify, your friend is going to be our new queen, a-and he is totally fine with it.” Steve pointed out, as he tries to make excuses.  
“W-What! I’m not fine wi-.” “Again, he’s totally agreed to be our queen.” Reply’s Steve, as another Gnomes hand covers Fiddleford’s mouth cutting him off in mid-sentence.  
“He clearly doesn’t want to be here!” Yells Stanley, pointing down at Fiddleford making Fiddleford become flushed. “You can’t force him to be your queen, with us in the way.” Adds Stan.  
Steve shakes in rage and explodes, “Gnomes! Attack!”  
The Gnomes start jumping up at Stan and Ford, making Stan start throwing punches at the small creatures. “Ford! Go untie Fidds!” Stan managed to say, between the yelling Gnomes. Ford runs over to Fiddleford, before Steve jumps in the way. “You’re going to have to get past me if you want him back!” Hisses Steve, but Ford just kicks him away and quickly unties Fiddleford. “Are you okay?” Stanford asks, helping up Fidds.

  
Fiddleford slightly winces as the blood rushes out of his head and back flowing through his body, “Uh…..Ya I-I think so.” Answers Fiddleford.  
Ford sees the gash on his head, “We need to clean that out when we get back.” Insists Stanford. “If we get back.” Sighs Fiddleford, looking at Stan punching his way through waves and waves of Gnomes, making him feel slightly guilty for getting his self into this mess, but it wasn’t his fault that Stan was trying to save Fidds for some unknown reason.  
“STOP!” Shouts Steve, picking himself off the ground and wiping down his beard, making the other Gnomes and Stan stop fighting. “You may have one this battle Pines but we will be watching you.” Says Steve, looking at all the injured Gnomes lying on the ground.  
“Stan come on lets go.” Urges Stanford, Still helping Fiddleford stand up. As they start leaving the Gnomes continue to glare at them.

“Ford’s been in the lab ever since we came back, not even coming up to see how you were doing, that’s seems a little selfish don’t ya think.” Says Stanley, look to his left as he sits by Fiddleford, cleaning out his wounds.  
“H-He’s probably just caught up in his work again.” Sighs Fiddleford, blushing when Stan hand brushes his hair, wrapping a bandage tight around his head.  
“Ya, I bet your right.” Agrees Stan, finishing wrapping Fiddleford’s head, and realizing how red he is. “Hey is everything fine in that head of yours, nerd.” Stan Asks, leaning back in the sofa they were sitting on.  
“W-What ya, it’s just funny how you single handedly took wave after wave of Gnomes and coming out of it being unhurt while I barely did nothing and got this.” Fiddleford points at his gash now have been wrapped.

  
“Ya, not completely ‘unhurt’ one did bite me on the hand.” Revealed Stan, showing his hand to Fidds making a shocked facial expression.  
Fiddleford grabs the alcohol that was used on his and grabbed Stan’s hand, making Stan become flushed. “We need to clean this Stan, before it becomes infected….we don’t know what germs are in those little freaks mouths.” Fiddleford, pours the alcohol and hold a rag under his hand catching any liquid that dips down.  
Stan winced at the sting coming from his hand, as Fiddleford finishes wrapping it. “Don’t such a baby, Stan.” Fiddleford teases, making himself blush.  
“Why do you keep becoming a tomato, whenever I talk to you?” Asks Stan, but thinking he already know the answer.  
“Um……well S-Stan…..I g-guess I-I have um…..oh never mind.” Fiddleford sighs, and looks down at his knees before looking back up at Stan, but before he can get a good look Stan grabs Fiddleford’s face and kisses him passionately on the lips, Fiddleford is shocked they becomes absorbed into him, making both of them turn bright red.  
Stan pulls away first and scratches the back of his neck still being completely flushed and looks at the Shocked yet happy Fiddleford. “Sorry, I can’t tell you how long I wanted to do that…….um I should leave, sorry.” Stan apologies again, starting to get up off the sofa, before his arm being caught but Fiddleford’s hand, and being kissed back by him.  
“I can’t tell you how long either.” Admits Fiddleford, pulling away before kissing Stan again.  
And that was the time they announced their love for each other, only to crumble and fall apart only months later.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1982, June 16)

“Fidds! Come on snap out of it!” Screams Stanley, As Fiddleford snaps out of his trance, almost on the brink of tears, when he remembers that Stanford’s in trouble and Stan’s pleading to help his twin.  
“Stanley…..I trust you!” Shouts Fiddleford. “What! Do you mean?” Asks Stan, but before he gets an answer Fiddleford unties Stan.


	6. Old Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford and Stanley put aside their problems, for now at least........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Sorry about the wait……I think this will be the second to last chapter, please review...also there might be some triggers in here so WARNING.

‘I trust you!’ Stan was confused, how Fiddleford a psychotic, anxious, a used to be lover, became the man who he had fallen in love with, who went on adventures with him and Ford, laughing at jokes and drinking beers together, was suddenly back….to being his Fidds.  
“What Fidds, why are you doing this!?” Shouts Stanley, as Fiddleford unties his wrists, releasing his rope burnt wrists.  
“Don’t ask why and go help Stanford!” Shouts Fiddleford, tears streaming down his cheeks. It doesn’t take Stan to be asked again, and run strait to his brother and the Gremloblin tormenting him with his own worst nightmares.  
“Left Hook!” Yells Stanley, punching the monster in the face, making it drop Stanford with an oomph, as it backs away but not fully running away, Stanley punches the monster again making it stumble backwards and tripping over a fallen tree, falling unconscious.  
“Ford!” Shouts Stan, running over to his Brother, coughing from the lack of air in his lungs.  
“St-Stan? Stan! You’re okay!” Burst out Stanford, trying to hug his twin but, the ropes still around his wrists making it impossible. “H-Here let me help.” Offers Stan, untying his brother, and helping him up off the ground, shooting a glare back at Fidds, as he is cowers in front of a tree wrapping himself In a tight ball, stuttering off apologies at the twins.  
“I-I’m s-so so-sorry Fo-Ford, I-I d-didn’t mean f-for th-this to h-happen……I-I’m s-sorry…” Fiddleford breaks down, his sobs making his whole sleeves being soaked in tears.  
“Fidds, come on we need to get out of here, before that thing wakes up!” Stan orders, pointing back at the monster laying down, behind a tree fast asleep.  
“No! I-I’m not going I don’t deserve to be rescued…..I never needed to be rescued……I don’t need to even be alive…..”Fiddleford shouts, aggressively shaking his head in his arms. “Just leave me here to die, like you always should have done.” Adds Fiddleford, mumbling under his breath hopefully so that they can’t hear him, but Stan does.  
“DAMMIT FIDDS, YOU THINK THAT WE NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU!?” Stan explodes, shaking with anger and still trying to hold up his brother, Fiddleford looks up, out from his arms.  
“Yes.” Fiddleford chimed in, only barely loud enough for them to hear, but even though how quite he said it, it still felt like a punch in the gut to Stan.  
Fi-Fidds h-how can you say t-that?” Asks Stan, lowering his voice and propping his brother up against a tree, slowly walking towards the distraught Fiddleford.  
“HOW CAN YOU NOT! I MEAN LOOK…..WHAT I HAVE DONE!” Shouts Fiddleford, pointing over to Stanford, and grabbing Stan’s burnt wrist, making him wince at the sting of another piece of flesh touching it.  
“How can you not be mad at me?” Questions Fiddleford, gingerly letting go of his wrist, trying not to hurt him again, curling up in a fetal position. Until he feels a light touch on his shoulder flinching, thinking that Stan is going to hurt him….but instead Stan wraps his arms around Fiddleford, Fiddleford was about to push him away but instead he starts to bawl tears into Stanley’s shoulder making it as wet as his sleeves.  
Fiddleford was trying to talk but all that came out was, “I-I’m so s-sorry S-Stan t-thi-“  
“Fidds, please don’t I know what you’re trying to say…..I forgive you.” Stan sighs, gripping the stuttering mess of Fiddleford, tighter into him.  
“G-Guy’s sorry to ruin the m-moment but I think we need to leave……like probably soon.” Stanford insists, limping to his brother and Fiddleford, as the beast starts to shuffle in his sleep grunting.  
Stan helps up Fiddleford, and supports him, walking back towards the path they were on before, Fiddleford starts to trail behind them but a shiny gold reflects in his cracked glasses, making him look down at his Memory erasing gun laying there on the ground.  
‘Maybe I should just leave it…..it caused a lot of pain.’ A part of him think while his other part of him disagrees, ‘No, you have to take it, we need it for our plan….don’t be weak now.’ Fiddleford, cringes as his own thoughts calling him weak, Fiddleford looks back at Stan helping Ford walk, and back at the gun taking a step forward before stopping in place by his thoughts yelling at him loudly, ‘No! No! No! YOU MUST TAKE IT YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!’ Fiddleford thoughts yell at him all at once, wanting to make him just crumple on the ground and die….but instead he falls into the trap and picks up the gun and hiding it under his cloak.  
“Fiddleford, come on!” Urges Stan, looking back at Fiddleford being as pale as a ghost.  
“I-I’m c-coming.” Shouts back Fiddleford, starting to follow the twins, shaking at his own thoughts repeating them self over and over, making him wanting you yell out and scream in pain, but instead he just deals with it, while trailing behind the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Sorry if this chapter is a bit small, the next chapter will be longer, please R&R thanks.


	7. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford snaps....again only something or someone else appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry i haven't up-loaded school's been very exhausting for me and I really don't have much time anymore, but enough about me! Just some Warnings their is some triggers in here and some cussing, so enjoy!

‘Faggot, weakling, idiot, fuck-up. Was everything that his own mind called him….Either yelling it or screaming it in his own head, his own conscience telling him that….like it’s been corrupted by his own insanity, he thought it was to make him do better actions or become a better person like what your conscience is supposed to do?….but what if his bad actions were good, what if his conscience was right? What if taking Stanley and Ford, threatening and forcing them to find the journals, was a good idea….Maybe it was right, I guess I am weak, but I will show it that I’m not weak not anymore.’ Fiddleford rambles to himself, as his lips move to a devilish smirk, and reaching to make sure the memory gun was still there, under his cloak.

“Eh, Fidds come on your being a little quiet back there….anything wrong?” Stan Asks, being hesitant about Fiddleford and him snapping at any minute.  
“What? Oh, no everything will be fine….” Fiddleford responds, looking up at Stan, and Ford ahead of him.  
Ford makes Stan stop walking at tries to turn around to face Fiddleford, “W-What do you mean will?” Ford questions, wincing at his side.  
“It means that, everything-will-be-fixed-soon.” Fiddleford motioned, grabbing the ‘gun’ and aiming it back up to the twins.  
“F-Fiddleford come on I-I thought we had figured this all out.” Shakily sighs Stan, putting his hands up and motioning his brother to do the same. “Well, Stan I guess things do change…..and since I have been spilling out all my guilt and wrongdoings, how about you spill yours.” Fiddleford jeered, walking up closer to Stan but still keeping his distance, ‘Stan’s not that dumb.’ Chuckled Fiddleford as his own conscience, joining in and not gaining up on him.  
“Fi-Fiddleford, put the gun down….we need to get back to the sha-.” Input Stanford, starting to walk forward towards Fiddleford.  
“STAY WHERE YOU ARE!” Demands Fiddleford, pointing the ‘gun’ right in his face, making Ford gulp and follow his order. “Now…Stan tell me, what do you feel guilty about?” Fiddleford asks again, still pointing the ‘gun’ at Ford, non-verbally telling him if he making a move….He pulls the trigger.  
“We-Well I guess I-I feel bad ab-.” Stan, tries to say but the lump and dryness in his thought making nearly impossible. “Yes….Spit it out Stanley.” Holding a tighter grip on the ‘guns’ trigger. 

Stan tenses at the sight and decides to reply, “L-Look Fidds I c-can see why your angry bu-.”   
“ANGRY.....I’M FUCKING PISSED STAN DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW!” Explodes Fiddleford, gritting his teeth. “I WOULD IF YOU FUCKING TOLD ME FIDDS…..I MEAN WE USED TO BE LOVERS, FIDDS….WE USED TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING BEFORE THIS!” Stan shouted back, his fists clinched together so tight they almost drawn blood.  
Fiddleford roughly grabbed Stan by the shirt and rammed the ‘gun’ into his temple, causing Stanford to lose his balance and fall over on his already damaged side. “DO YOU THINK I DON’T WANT TO TELL YOU WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME STAN! I MEAN I WOULD ABSOLUTELY FUCKING LOVE TO TELL YOU….BUT I CAN’T STAN, IT WON’T LET ME!”  
Ford looks up at Stan, eyes wide with confusion and fear. “F-Fidds wh-what do you mean It?” Asks Stan, looking at Fiddleford in the eyes.  
Fiddleford, shoves Stan back and aims the ‘gun’ back at Stanley. “My own mind, Stan it controls me more than you think it should.” Fiddleford sassed in a snarky tone, like it was obvious.

“Fiddleford…..that isn’t normal.” Ford said being puzzled, and helping himself up off the ground, clutching his side.  
“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT ALREADY THAT! I MEAN EVEN THOUGH YOU’RE A GENIUS YOU STILL CAN BE AN IDIOT.” Spat Fiddleford, glaring at Ford.  
“HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HIM!” Stanley scolded, jabbing a finger into Fidds chest.   
“Oh, and you’re the boss of me now, Stan?” Scoffs Fiddleford, slapping his hand away. “No, I’m saying it because you used to be friends Fidds.” Stan reminded him once more.  
“Like you said ‘used to be friends’.” Fiddleford stated. ‘Or maybe you never were their friends…maybe they only used you, because they could you are still weak compared to them.’ Added Fiddleford’s conscience, making Fidds drop the ‘gun’ and clutch his hands over his ears.  
“F-Fiddleford you d-doing okay? D-Do you need help!” Offered Stanley, trying to reach out and grab Fiddleford’s shoulder. “NO! NO! IT WILL ONLY MAKE ME WEAKER!” Howled Fiddleford, turning away from Stan.  
“Fidds, calm the fuck down you’re gonna hurt yourself!” Pleads Stanford, but it already too late, Fiddleford had already deeply cut into his scalp using his finger nails. “Fiddleford! Stop it!” Begged Stanley, gripping Fidds wrists, and ripping them from his head down to his sides. ‘Oh, has little pathetic weakling starting to hurting himself now….how adorable.’ Chuckled his conscience, having a sinister laugh ring in his ears.  
“NO! I'M NOT WEAK! I'M NOT PATHETIC…..JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” Wept Fiddleford, thrashing in Stan’s grip on his arms. “LET ME GO!” Demanded Fiddleford, tears streaming down his face.

“Fidds, it’s me Stanley….please snap out of it!” Snapped Stan, shaking Fiddleford. ‘He doesn’t care about you, and he never did and never will, so what makes you think he will start now.’ Reasoned Fiddleford’s thoughts, making Fiddleford thrash even harder in Stan’s grip. “Fuck you! Let go of me!” Fiddleford demanded, kicking at Stanley’s legs. “I'M WEAK STAN….I'M PATHETIC! JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!” Shouts Fiddleford.  
“No! Fiddleford, you’re not weak! You’re not pathetic! And I’m not gonna let you die!” Stan corrected, grabbing Fiddleford chin making him look strait in his eyes. “YOU’RE LYING, YOU DON’T CARE, AND YOU NEVER EVEN SAID YOU LOVED ME STAN! YOU NEVER LOVED M-.” Fiddleford was cut off, Stan pulling him into a kiss, it was sloppy and wet from tears coming from both men.   
“Because I always thought you knew that I love you Fidds.” Stan exclaimed, pulling away from Fiddleford lips, Fiddleford eyes start to Sting with a new wave of tears, as Stanford comes up behind Stan looks at Fiddleford. “Fiddleford, h-how long have your conscience been c-controlling you like this?” Calmly asks Ford, making sure he doesn’t snap again while being in such a close proximity of him.   
“I-I do-don’t remember, I – I think about a month or s-so…..I don’t know how or-or why.” Fiddleford explained, starting to shake un-uncontrollably. “WHY? WHY? WHY?” Shouts Fiddleford, hitting his head again with his hands.

Stanley, wraps an arm around Fiddleford trying to calm him down. “Sh-Sh-Sh, Fidds its okay were here, I’m here.” Breathed out Stan, wrapping his arms tightly around Fidds, Fiddleford stopped hitting himself and started too breathed out ragged. “Oh, has Fiddlesticks got his boyfriend back….but I don’t think for much longer…..I expect.” Cackled the voice in head, Fiddleford shakes his head, trying to the echoing of it to stop.   
“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Boomed Fiddleford, shoving Stan away from him. “Sorry bud, but you’re stuck with me…then again I am you.” Confessed his conscience. “NO! You’re not! J-Just leave me alone!” Pleads Fiddleford, wrapping himself in a tight ball.   
“Fiddleford! Who is talking to you?” Asks Stanford, thinking on what or who It could be, but his brainstorming was interrupted by a familiar echoing laughter rings threw their ears. While Fords gut tightens in knots as his worst fear becomes true as the world turns from colorful forest to a gray, black and white landscape, only to be known as the Mindscape home to the one and only…..  
“Bill.” Growls Stanford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, where is this gonna go? Tune in for the next chapter, please R&R thanks.


	8. Secrets and lies don't make a good ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will Ford, know when to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in night your lucky, this chapter is super full of angst soooooo, be prepared.  
> Also I Do Not Own Gravity Falls for any of the characters, enjoy!

“Bill.” Stanford’s growls, going between Stan and Bill.  
“Well, Well, Well, Well, Well, Well, Well.” He Cackles, his tone increasing at every word. “What do we have here, Sixer.” Adds Bill, eyeing Ford and Stan, floating over to Fiddleford, where at the snap of Bill’s fingers he starts levitating Fidds towards him still in clutched in a ball too afraid to even look up.  
Stan tries to get past Ford, but he stands his ground still trying to protect at least his twin from that monster who he used to call friend, he cringes at the very memory. “Give him back you triangle!” Demands Stan, trying once again to launch himself into the floating yellow triangle.  
“Well I haven’t finished my business with him yet……so no kid you can’t.” Chirped Bill, making Fiddleford come out of his ball, still not opening his eyes. “What do you want Bill?” Hisses Stanford, Ignoring his throbbing pain coming from his probably broken rib.

“Oh, I can’t come and finish business, and…..visit an old friend.” Stanley looks at his brother as he swallows his guilt.  
“Y-You know this gu-Thing?” Barked Stanley, wanting answers from his twin. “Y-Yes we did have a deal….s-see I needed information and help with the portal an-.” Stanford sighed, “What do you mean did? You think it’s over…..Oh, oh, oh when you said ‘until the end of time’ and you’re making a deal with a demon we take everything you say very seriously.” Chimed in Bill, petting Fiddleford’s hair making him whimper, creating tears too stream down his face.   
Stan, was furious Ford, his twin making a deal with a demon, instead of just figuring it out, he took the easy road and that’s not always the best like in his case, and Bill’s making his Fiddleford feel that way, made him reaching the boiling point. “YOU MADE A DEAL WITH A DEMON! AND YOU LIED TO ME! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING FORD!” Boomed Stan, exploding with anger…..Fists shaking with rage and betrayal.  
Ford, looks down in guilt opening his mouth trying to reply, “Don’t even say a word, Sixer.” Hissed Stan, walking in front of Stanford facing Bill, he looks at the shuttering Fiddleford hovering next to Bill in blue flame, bound with invisible rope making him unable to get away…..even if he wasn’t scared shitless.  
“Okay, Bill let-him-go or else.” Threatened Stanley, moving his glaze from Fiddleford to Bill, Giving him a glare of hatred.  
“Oh! And I’m supposed to just let him run off back to you, just like that, Wow! Sixer you sure haven’t told him squat about me! Well good for me then I guess I will just have to show you.” Laughing sadistically, making Stan’s skin crawl as blue flames appear, creating a ring of fire crowding them inside, trapping them.  
“Now to get this really started!” Echoed Bill, eye turning a dark red, as he raises his hand engulfing his hand in the blue fire, levitating Stan binding him in the same invisible rope.

“Ford! Help!” Pleaded Stanley, being lifted over to Fiddleford, as he opens his eyes only to close them as fast as they were open. “STAN!” exclaims Stanford, trying to grab him, but is stuck to the ground by a force, unable to help his twin.   
“See isn’t this more fun!” Chuckled Bill, hovering over to Stanford, crossing his legs floating in front of his face. “LET-HIM-GO!” Demanded Ford, fists shaking in rage and fear. “Sorry IQ, I’ve got big plans for him.” If Bill had a mouth, his mouth would be his face. “How about I break a rib? So you too can be even more the same.” Laughs Bill, with a snap of his fingers, Stan lets out a blood curdling scream. Destroying Ford, stunning him as he doesn’t hear Bills next question.  
“Hmmm...What should I do next? Oh I know.” Fiddleford, was a sobbing mess after hearing Stan’s scream, yet he still wouldn’t open his eyes, as like his conscience was back to normal and was trying to protect him from his himself. “Oh, Fidds are you ready for some fun?” Bill Asks, Floating back over to him and whispering in his ear. But before he could reply, he yelped as Bill yanked back his head by his hair, forcing his eyes open.  
Fiddleford’s scream of pure terror, snapping Ford out of his ‘coma.’ Looking up as his brother struggling against his invisible bonds and shouting at Bill, even though having a broken rib. “LET HIM BE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Croaked Stanley, wincing at his pain but also trying to ignore it.   
Bill’s eye kept flickering red, he an all-powerful dream demon being treated like a peasant, after him breaking Stan’s rib with a snap of the hand, he still didn’t fear him. Bill looked back at Stan, still being defiant and trying to get out of his bonds not caring what will happen to him. “Well, even after I shown you what I can do you still haven’t given up, Hmmm this will be fun.” He snickered, leaving Fidds trembling in fear and going back over to Stan.  
“How about we play a game….Eh Ford?” Offers Bill, hovering behind Stanley and Facing Ford.

“No! I’m not making any more deals Cipher!” Hissed Stanford, rage burning threw his veins.  
“No-No not a deal….But a game.” Jeered Bill, leaning on his cane waiting for an answer. Ford thought of his offer, one part of him agreed and the other part of him despised it thinking it was a trap, he sighed going with his gut instinct. “Fine, what are the rules?”  
“Oh good you accepted…..Rule number one, no cheating or lying.” Ford nods, “Second rule, no help from others.” He says, looking down at Stan still floating behind him. “Oh and if I win, we get to continue out little deal.” Bill adds, clapping his hands together, making his cane disappear. “And if I win, I get my Brother back and Fiddleford, and whatever deal you have with him is complete…..and also you get banished back to the dimension you came from.” Stanford Stated, reaching his hand out in front of him. “Do we have an agreement?” He adds, looking up at Stan as the glassy look in his eyes stare back at him, non-verbally telling him not to do it.   
Bill floats back towards Ford, and grabs his hand sealing it in blue fire. “We Do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well isn't this gonna be fun......Please R&R, thanks.


End file.
